The present invention relates to a pressure fluid engine which converts the pressure energy of the operating fluid, such as compressed air, pressure liquid, to a reciprocating actuation by means of a single acting cylinder therein.
A pressure fluid engine of the above mentioned type is already known. The pressure fluid engine of the prior art is provided with a directional control valve which connects a cylinder chamber of a single acting cylinder to either an inlet or an outlet, both for the operating fluid, such as compressed air. The air goes into and out of the cylinder chamber to actuate a piston in the cylinder. The unit is also provided with a means for operating the directional control valve, which cooperates with the piston in the cylinder, and which structure is relatively complicated. Accordingly, the pressure fluid engine of the prior art mentioned above has disadvantages in its operating speed, assembly, and maintenance. Moreover, the operation of the engine is often interrupted by the stopping of the means for operating the directional control valve at extremely slow speeds. Thus, the unit stops completely.